The present invention relates to an apparatus for clearing plumbing drains that are clogged with refuse and do not drain properly.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,933,017; 5,105,504; and 5,193,245 of common ownership with the present application are each directed to an apparatus for opening drains. The patented apparatus includes a pressure source and a vacuum source provided at the outlet and inlet ports, respectively, of an air fan together with a control manifold for selectively applying air pressure pulses and vacuum pulses to the drain via an air duct. Sequential application of pressure pulses and vacuum pulses to the drain line results in dislodging the cause of drain blockage, and clears the drain either by pressure pulse propelling refuse down the drain, or by vacuum pulse drawing the refuse from the drain line into an evacuated collection receptacle forming part of the apparatus.
The patented apparatus is suitable for clearing commercial, industrial, and household drains and may be used for purging cooling systems for automotive and marine engines.
This application discloses improvements to these patented drain opening devices.